


The Cutie in The Corner Booth

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, and makes a lot of mental threats to aleks' life, kevin swears a lot, meanwhile aleks is the best matchmaker a guy could have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're staring, you know?"</p><p>"No I'm not," I state grumpily, glaring at the smirking brunette next to me.</p><p>(In which Kevin is a waiter, Jordan is a regular, everyone is just waiting for them to finally stop staring and Aleks takes things into his own hands.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cutie in The Corner Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Note: So, I did get to write some rare ships. I've been working on this for about a week or two, maybe a bit longer, and I think it's one of the fluffiest things I've ever written, which is saying something. It's also one of my most dialogue based fics, and I finally think I'm getting better at it.
> 
> I think it's interesting to note that this started off as a fic set in a diner with Kevin as a worker, but Dex was Jordan's asshole of a boyfriend and it was essentially a break up fic with a lot of angst, but, for once, I decided to go full on sweet fluff.
> 
> Also, my OC Hailey, who's from Behind the Mask, appears in this fic, but she only has a few lines so if you don't like OC's, you can just skip her bits. Also, she is not Kevin's cousin in this, just his friend/co-worker.

"You're staring, you know?"

 

"No I'm not," I state grumpily, glaring at the smirking brunette next to me. You are, I tell myself, but I am not about to admit that to Aleks. No way.

 

"You're way too obvious." he grins at the irritated look on my face, dismissing my words with a wave of his hand and ignoring the look he's getting from the blonde at the counter. "Maybe if you toned it down about, we wouldn't hound you about him."

 

"Leave him alone," Seamus says, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend with fondness. "He'll eventually say something to the guy."

 

We all hear a loud snort from behind him, and a giggling Hailey steps out from a back door, sliding her hair up in a ponytail. "I doubt that. You've been staring at that guy for months. Seriously, Kevin, when are you going to make a move?"

 

"Never, at this rate," Aleks answers for me, looking up with amusement at my face, which is getting redder with every word. "Kevin, I swear, if you don't talk to him in the next day, I'll have to talk to him for you."

 

"Guys, why can't I just not talk to him? I mean, I doubt he'll go for me, anyway, so...."

 

"Okay, Kevin, there was at least three things wrong with that statement," Hailey said, looking at me like I was crazy. "1. Why wouldn't he go for you? 2. All that staring would have been for nothing. And 3. Do you really want us to tease you about him for all eternity? No, you don't."

 

"Anyways," Aleks continued, smirking. "It's not like he hasn't been staring back."

 

I raise my eyebrow at them, and they just stare back blankly, the grins ever present, and I realise, with a sense of dread, they're right. Although the last statement does not really register in my mind, the rest makes me understand.

 

"All right, fine," I say, glaring at the all too happy looks plastered on their faces. "I'll try, okay?"

 

"That's all we ask," Aleks says, smiling at the embarrassed look on my face as Seamus patted me on the back. "Go get him."

 

"Um, as much as this has been an enjoyable conversation," we hear Ze call, his head poking out from the kitchen door. "Dan's kind of getting angry."

 

A loud laugh can be heard, and Chilled yells out as well, "He looks like he's going to murder you guys."

 

We stare at each other in horror, while Seamus states with little enthusiasm. "Well, here we go."

 

I sigh, turning around and walking to the table of our regulars James and Eddie with a fake smile. 

 

"What can I get you guys?"

 

-

 

I look out of one of the diner's many windows, glaring at the waving hands of my co-workers as they left. I had failed what they had asked me, and therefore, was left to clear the place up. What a bunch of assholes.

 

But I do get where they are coming from. That guy, who always sits in the last booth by the window right in the corner... I tend to stare at him. A lot.

 

It's not my fault! He's, well, cute. A red cap balanced on brown hair, a tall, lithe body clad in jeans and baggy t-shirts, a small smile that I've only seen from afar. The guys adorable, and I can't help but look at him.

 

But it goes past that. I've never once asked for his order, or taken his food to him, or even spoken to him once. My heart goes crazy, and I start to stutter and my face goes red, all because of this stranger. 

 

Everyone else finds it cute that I'm so into this random guy, but I have no idea why I like him. What's so special about him anyway? 

 

Sighing, running my hand through my hair, I make my way over to the changing room, mind focused on the one person who can make my heart sing.

 

-

 

Slipping out of the front door into the freezing cold, I searched through my pockets to find the diner's key. Time to lock up.

 

Only, it seemed to me that Dan had given me the wrong key to close the door, and I struggled with it in the lock, muttering to myself, "Fucking fuck, shit, why the hell did he give me the wrong damn-?"

 

"You looking for this?" I hear a voice say to my right, and my jump of fright seems to make the figure giggle, as I can see the shake of his - no girls are usually that tall - shoulders, but can barely hear the chuckle of the pounding of my heart.

 

There is a key dangling from the man's hands, and he presses it into my hand. "Try that one," he suggests, and I have to stop myself from wondering, who the hell is this guy and why did he have the keys?

 

It's definitely not anyone from the diner. For one, the majority of them are way too short, and the only two tall enough, Chilled and Max, left the hour before. Anyways, I know everyone's voices too well, and this guy sounds nothing like the voices I hear all day, every day.

 

"Uhh... Thank you?" It sounds more like a question than a statement, and I can see the faint outline of a smile appear on the man's face, and he replies with a soft, "No problem."

 

As I lock the door, the man laughs, and I looked in confusion to see blue eyes and a wide smile and a red cap placed on brown hair, and I realised with a mental 'holy shit' that this is him, the guy always in the corner booth, the guy I couldn't help but stare at, and it hits me that Aleks, fucking Aleks, followed through with what he said, but before I could run off in anger and find that asshole, the brunette sticks out his hand.

 

"I'm Jordan, but my friends call me Kootra," he says with a large grin, and I practically melted under his gaze.

 

"K-K-Kevin," I reply back, shaking his hand, while mentally cursing out my best friend for making me talk to this guy, but at the same time, I praised him, for letting me this one chance to get to meet the object of my affections. I also had the time to internally rage at Seamus for letting this happen, Hailey for encouraging it, and the rest for probably just laughing along to their shenanigans. 

 

"So, how did you get the key?" I said with a shaky smile, grinning through the irritation. I could feel Aleks smirk right now, and I try the best to calm myself, but my mind keeps coming back to the image of the giggling Russian, his words, and the thought of a fucking knife in his chest, and the only thing that can pull me away is the amusement in the guy - I mean, Jordan's eyes.

 

He answers with bright blues staring down at me, and, wow, I'm almost a puddle on the floor at just one look. God, this guy is getting to me. "Um, there was a couple of people who gave it to me. A brunette with a beanie," Aleks. "A short blonde guy with glasses," Seamus. "A black-haired girl with tattoos of wolves, I think," Hailey. "A tall guy with a mario hat," Chilled. "A guy with a red hat with what looked like devil horns?" Ze. "And then there was a guy with a batman shirt." Dan. "Your co-workers, I'm guessing?"

 

"Yeah," I mutter with a glare at the place next to me. "My co-workers." They won't be alive to work here anymore when I fucking get to them.

 

"Um," I look back to see Jordan rubbing at the hair under his cap with a slight blush on his face. "I better get going. You need a ride?"

 

I feel myself go red, shocked by this offer. One minute I didn't even know the guy's name, now he's driving me home. What the hell?

 

"Sure," I say awkwardly, and I have no idea why I decided to agree to go with him, but my mind comes up with the excuse that I know the others will hound me if I don't. Underneath, I know that is a lie, and that I am sincerely happy to finally talk to this guy, but I would never admit that to anyone. Ever.

 

"Let's get going then," he says, turning around and stalking towards his car, and I can just see the red on his neck and ears before he tilts his head down. 

 

Well, I think I'm going to have to thank Aleks for this.

 

-

 

"Are you sure that you should have done that?" Seamus asks his boyfriend while chomping on popcorn as they watched the movie's next fight scene.

 

"Yep," Aleks says happily from the place under the blonde's chin, also grabbing some popcorn, smirking up at his boyfriend. "They'll be together and smitten by next week. Trust me."


End file.
